


Ode To Sleep

by CalderDragon



Series: Dragon au [1]
Category: Flight Rising, Vast Error
Genre: Mentioned Abuse, Mentioned Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalderDragon/pseuds/CalderDragon
Summary: After a lifetime of living with an abusive father, a Wildclaw finally and truly set foot into the world.  He may have left by himself, but he’s not alone.
Series: Dragon au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120424
Kudos: 4





	Ode To Sleep

For the first time in months, the Wildclaw took a step out of the canyon, familiar by his side. While he’s resided there his entire life, it was no home to him; he had no plans of going back this time. As he entered the desert before him, he felt no regret. In fact, he felt a sense of freedom. Freedom from a life he’d longed to escape for years, never truly succeeding until this point.

At this, he thought back to what he’d left behind. The bloody body of the father he finally escaped, and a home lit up in flames. Even as he thought about this, he didn’t feel a sense of remorse. There was no reason for him to feel sorry for the man he’d killed, not after the way he’d been treated for so long.

A lifetime abuse, after all, had long since put him past the point of thinking of his father as anything but a threat, something only further validated by the countless scars that riddled his body. He was someone who needed to be dealt with eventually. The fact that he got the pleasure of doing so with his own claws and fangs was simply a bonus.

But there was no more time for that at the moment. He needed to find shelter first and foremost, and food. Luckily enough, he had the survival skills to do so, having been tasked with such things from a young age. But these things no longer felt like a burden to him. There was seemingly a weight lifted off of his shoulders, gone from the moment he’d finally left the life he’d had behind, once and for all.

His name was Dismas, and he was free.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more if people like this so pls say if you do


End file.
